Broken
by iceblueyes
Summary: When Eriol and Tomoyo broke up, both were totally broken. But Tomoyo told Eriol that she'll still wait for him because that is how much she loves him.


Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. This is what happens when Ice's heart gets broken. Guess there are words that are left unsaid. –sigh- To Kay-kun, gomen nasai, for breaking your heart into a million of pieces. It was my mistake after all…I don't know how to be in love…

Tomoyo Daidouji was still crying even if thirty-minutes have passed. She looks at her table at the right side and reached out for the picture frame of her and Eriol. Both of them were making a peace sign. A wry smile was on her face as she traced the face of Eriol Hiiragizawa. She was recalling the words that he told her that day when he broke up with her.

"_Eriol-kun…onegai…"her tears were falling, and the clouds' color was grey. Rain will fall soon. "Does it have to be this way?" Eriol turned around, not facing her. It was too painful to see her cry. "Onegai…"_

"_Gomen nasai Tomoyo. I guess you deserve someone better. I don't know when I'll be back". He looked up as raindrops began to fall. "I can't watch over you…"_

"_Demo things doesn't have to be this way!" she walked up to him and hugged his waist. "Please…I need you…things doesn't have to end this way…"_

"_I need you to forget about me. England is far away. Forget that you loved me Tomoyo". Rain began to pour and drenching their clothes. Her tears were mixing with the rain. "I'm sorry…I just can't stay…"Slowly, he began to walk away. Not looking back, ignoring her cries. But what she didn't know is that he was crying too and he doesn't want her to see it._

~*~*~*~*~

Eriol Hiiragizawa was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. His radio was on and somehow he was somewhat drifting, not really listening to the songs. He just wanted to get his mind off of things. Especially his ex-girlfriend Tomoyo Daidouji. Sighing, he rolled to his side and saw the picture on the table of the two of them. He didn't really want to break her heart; even his heart is also breaking. He will leave for England because he passed on the test that he took their and thought that breaking up with Tomoyo is the best thing.

_Good day to you folks! How's your day? The band Secondhand Serenade is quite popular nowadays, don't you think so? Especially with their song Fall For You._

He knew many guys would be falling for her feet and that she'll learn to love again someday. But he wasn't prepared to see Tomoyo with another man. Somehow, it broke his heart more. Because he still loves Tomoyo, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it.

_So this song is from Secondhand Serenade entitled Why. I guess to those broken hearted people, this song is worth listening and try to move on as much as possible. But if you really love that person, I guess don't ever let that person go. Do enjoy the song._

He knew the band Secondhand Serenade. It was one of his favorites. And while listening to the song, he was somehow reminiscing the past.

~*~*~*~*~

_He was in first year college that time. A new student but his old classmates knew who he was especially Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo. He was about to go to his next class to the other room when he bumped into somebody. "G-Gomen nasai!" the girl said as she bowed. "I didn't mean to-"_

"_Its okay, Daidouji-san", Eriol replied, a smile on his face. Tomoyo looked up to him and her face was flushing._

"_O-Oh Hiiragizawa-kun, really I didn't mean to", she said, her words stammering. Eriol chuckled._

"_It's fine. Going to your next class, perhaps?" he saw her nodding and he nods absent-mindedly. "Me too. Catch you and the others this lunch time, okay?"_

"_S-Sure", she said, clutching the notebook near her chest. "Till then'". She quickly ran away as Eriol looked at her confusingly. He doesn't understand why whenever she is with him she turns so shy._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin_

_I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in_

_But I've broken all my promises to you_

_I've broken all my promises to you_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because you make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_He finally knew the reason why Tomoyo is so shy with him. He accidentally heard Sakura telling Syaoran that Tomoyo had a crush on Eriol. She was somehow whispering to Syaoran and he was at the front of them but still he heard the Card Mistress. It was a good thing they weren't classmates with Tomoyo. "Now I get it, the song bird has a crush on me", Eriol thought with a grin, chatting down some notes. "I wonder what she sees in me that she doesn't even see with other guys?" he decided that he'll observe her more._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Eriol was just about to leave the library but bumped into somebody behind him that he didn't even notice. "My apologies, I didn't know that you were there", he said without looking at the person and began to pick up the books that the person dropped._

"_It's okay. I didn't even know you were here Hiiragizawa-kun". When he heard that sweet voice he looked up to see Tomoyo Daidouji smiling at him. "Konnichiwa Hi-kun"._

"_K-Konnichiwa". Startled why he is even stammering, he handed the books to her. "So, we are the same huh? You are a book lover too?"_

"_Yup, and we are also the same when it comes to music, right?" Tomoyo added as both of them started walking out the door._

"_That's right". Somehow Tomoyo is the type of girl that is shy when expressing her feelings, he noticed whenever she is with him. "There's a practice for the CHOIR this afternoon. You coming right?" she smiled before replying._

"_I wouldn't miss that". He doesn't know why but he could feel his heart stop beating for once because he was mesmerized of her smile._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_A frozen lines, a single tear_

_Is harder than I ever feared_

_And you were left feeling so alone_

_Because these days aren't easy_

_Like they have been once before_

_These days aren't easy anymore_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because you make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_As time flies by somehow Tomoyo knew it's not just a crush after all. She knew she was falling for her close friend named Eriol Hiiragizawa. "Kami-sama, you got to be kidding", she thought while waiting for the others in the music room. She knew why she was so eager to know if Eriol is online on YM or whenever he texted her, it's a no-no if she can't reply. And whenever there's a practice to sing for the Mass, she doesn't want to be absent. She covered her eyes using her hands. "If this is really love, give me a sign"._

"_You are early today", a voice said. She knew it was Eriol without uncovering her eyes. "Inspired to practice eh?"_

"_Yeah, inspired to practice all right". He was somewhat startled of her tone that is somewhat lame. He looked at her, somehow worried._

"_You all right?" Tomoyo stood up, not answering him. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "If you're not feeling well you can go home". She raised her amethyst eyes to his sapphire ones. "Daidouji-san, what is wrong?" she clutched her right hand near her chest._

"_I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. Hiiagizawa-kun…Hiiragizawa-kun…"she looked seriously to his eyes and dictate what her heart says. "You've captured my heart…"somehow when she said that he let go of her shoulders, his cheeks flushing._

"_I've c-captured your…"he didn't finished his sentence and his blush grew deeper, not knowing what to say. "I-I've heard Sakura talking to Syaoran that you had a crush on me. At first I don't want to believe it but as time goes by it seems like you are showing me what you truly feel Daidouji-san"._

"_Sou…desu ka…"was she could only say as Tomoyo looked at the floor. "G-Gomen nasai...I don't want you to be bothered by my feelings". He went to her and lifted her chin using his thumb. She blushed. "H-Hiiragizawa-kun…"_

"_Don't worry, I'm not". He pulled her into an embrace. He doesn't know why but it somehow feels good whenever she's near. "But things won't change after this, right Tomoyo?" she knew he couldn't return her feelings as she buried her face to his chest._

"_O-Of course not. We are still close friends as ever", she replied. It was somehow heart breaking that he couldn't return her feelings but it was okay. They were still friends after all._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_I should've known this wasn't real_

_And fought if off, fought to feel_

_What matters most? Everything that you feel_

_While listening to every word that I sing_

_I promise you I will bring you home_

_And I will bring you home_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Not for long, Eriol didn't know how he fell for her. He just did. She was one of the reasons why he smiles even if his world is crashing already. She was one of the reasons he doesn't want to give up on things. Somehow, she was dense to realize that. He was looking for her that lunch time when he saw her sitting under the cherry blossom tree, reading a book. He grinned as he went to her. "Mind if I join you?" as she looked up to who it was she smiled._

"_I don't mind at all", Tomoyo replied as Eriol sat down and lied on her lap. "H-Hiiragizawa-kun-"_

"_It's relaxing this way", he replied, closing his eyes for a while. She hid a smile._

_"If you say so", she added as she continued reading the book. He opened his eyes and looked at her lovely face._

"_Tomoyo, do you still love me?" he saw her stiffened as her amethyst eyes turned to him. "I just wanna know…"he added, cheeks flushing._

"_Of course I still do, Hiiragizawa-kun", Tomoyo replied, cheeks flushing. He grinned to that._

"_When you will be my girlfriend, I want you to call me Eriol". He liked her reaction as she looked at him, shock._

"_W-What do you mean by that?" he sat up and turned to face her. "Hiiragizawa-kun-"_

"_I love you Tomoyo Daidouji", he said, caressing her face. "There were times that I try to shove the feelings aside but when I see you, I know what I feel was true". Tomoyo's face heated when he said those words._

"_Hiiragizawa-kun-"he used his finger to silence her lips, grinning._

"_It's Eriol now. I want you to be my girl friend, Tomoyo Daidouji". Her eyes were smiling when he said those words. He pulled his finger away._

"_I love you Eriol Hiiragizawa". He leaned down and kisses her lips softly._

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because you make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because you make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Eriol sighed after hearing the song and reached out for his cell phone. He scrolled to look for Tomoyo's number. Once he found it, he dialed it and waited for her to pick it up. On the fourth ring she answered him. "H-Hello Eriol-kun". Closing his eyes and knew that her voice was somewhat breaking, he asked, "Were you crying?"

"I-Iie", Tomoyo replied as she wiped her tears. A wry smile appeared on Eriol's face as he stood up and looked at their picture.

"Liar", he said softly. "You're not good at lying, actually".

"So, you've noticed", she replied, sitting up on her bed. "A-Anou…why did you call?" That's right; he didn't know the reason why he called. After hearing the song and reminiscing the past, he suddenly felt the urge of calling her. Only to know that she was crying. "I'm leaving after two days". Silence. Dead silence until she replied, "S-Sou desu ka".

"Can I come over to your house? I need to see you", Eriol said, his feelings betraying him. The wall that he had put up around his heart for the past few weeks is slowly fading. He wanted to forget the pain, wanted to forget almost everything but knew he just couldn't. He was still in love with her.

"I'll wait for you in the garden then. Okay?" was her soft reply.

"Okay. Till' then", he ended the call as he traced Tomoyo's face in the picture one last time. "Tomoyo…I'm so sorry…"he decided that he had final words to say before he leaves.

~*~*~*~*~

Eriol saw her outside their garden as she touched a red rose. He was looking at her, memorizing her features. He knew he was going to miss her so much. He even missed her when they didn't spend time with each other after they've broke-up. He didn't realize things would somehow change. "Tomoyo", Eriol said, speaking her name too softly. The raven haired girl turned around when she heard his voice. Slowly, he went to her. "Actually, I really don't know what to say". He heard her chuckling.

"A miracle. The reincarnation is tongue-tied at the moment". Suddenly, without realizing what he is doing, he pulled her into an embrace. "E-Eriol-kun…"

"Gomen nasai…gomen nasai that things end this way", he said too softly that it was somehow breaking Tomoyo's heart. "I still can't let you go…"

"Oh Eriol-kun…"she was hugging him in return, her tears falling again. "I miss you so much". He released her and wiped her tears.

"Same here. You don't know how much". She was crying again and he hates it. He hates the thought that he is the reason why she cries. "Onegai, don't cry anymore…"

"I still love you and I'm willing to wait for you to return to me", Tomoyo said, looking down. "I'll wait for you". Smiling wryly he lifted her chin.

"Demo I think you'll find someone new when I come back". She slowly shook her head when he said that.

"My heart would always belong to you…itsumo…"a wry smile was on his lips.

"So when I get back is it okay that if I court you again?" he asked, grinning. She gave a slight laugh on what he said.

"You know I would always say yes to you", she said, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "I'll wait for that time you'll come back to me. Eriol-kun aishite'ru". He sighed while hearing those words. Words that he never grew tired of hearing.

"And I love you so much Tomoyo Daidouji". He bends over and kisses her one last time hoping that when he gets back, he could feel her kiss again.

End.

Author's Notes: I was trying so hard not to cry while writing this story. It's somewhat difficult. I still love him like I used to but I guess…I guess he'll never believe that…he'll never come back to me…anymore…


End file.
